As deregulation of the telephone industry continues and as companies prepare to enter the local telephone access market, there is a need to offer new and innovative services that distinguish common carriers from their competitors. This cannot be accomplished without introducing new local access network architectures that will be able to support these new and innovative services.
Conventionally, customer premises telephone and/or data connections contain splitters for separating analog voice calls from other data services such as Ethernet transported over digital subscriber line (DSL) modems. Voice band data and voice signals are sent through a communications switch in a central or local office to an interexchange carrier or Internet service provider. DSL data is sent through a digital subscriber loop asynchronous mode (DSLAM) switch which may include a router. The DSLAM switch connects many lines and routes the digital data to a telephone company's digital switch.
A major problem with this configuration is that as the interexchange carriers attempt to penetrate the local telephone company's territory, they must lease trunk lines from the local telephone company switch to the interexchange company's network for digital traffic. Furthermore, the Internet service provider must lease a modem from the local phone company in the DSLAM switch and route its data through the local phone company's digital switch. Thus, the local phone company leases and/or provides a significant amount of equipment, driving up the cost of entry for any other company trying to provide local telephone services and making it difficult for the interexchange companies to differentiate their services. Furthermore, since DSL modem technology is not standardized, in order to ensure compatibility, the type of DSL modem provided by the local telephone company must also be provided to the end user in the customer premises equipment (CPE). Additionally, since the network is not completely controlled by the interexchange companies, it is difficult for the interexchange companies to provide data at committed delivery rates. Any performance improvements implemented by the interexchange companies may not be realized by their customers, because the capabilities of the local telephone company equipment may or may not meet their performance needs and/or desired quality levels. Thus, it is difficult for the interexchange companies to convince potential customers to switch to their equipment or to use their services. These factors ensure the continued market presence of the local telephone company.
As part of this system, there is a need for improved architectures, services and equipment utilized to distinguish the interexchange companies' products and services. Using the existing copper twisted pair infrastructure limits the number of users on the twisted pair and the bandwidth transmitted. Expanding the number of simultaneous users and the bandwidth without replacing the existing twisted pair infrastructure is desired. By increasing the bandwidth and the number of simultaneous services transmitted over a single twisted pair will allow service providers an opportunity to expand and enhance services into consumers' homes and business operations while minimizing the incremental costs associated with initiating enhanced, new services.
In the process of providing enhanced, new services, it is desired for the service provider to offer fault tolerant, transparent interfaces for the user. Because of the need to keep costs minimized, flexibility for using existing hardware and software systems is important. Therefore, it is also desired that the fault tolerant services offered be flexible to interface across multiple lines of hardware and various versions of software.